


Drabble

by LostOneHero



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, i have many feels, villain surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Shorts based on the newest videoAgnst themed





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas proceeded to get absolutely wasted at the wedding afterparty. This ofcourse effected his sides. Heartache of missed opportunities stung like a freshly open wound, and Roman just needed a distraction. He was too drunk and defeated to care what or who it was.

……

Roman woke up in his room with a pounding headache and a sore as fuck ass. He felt dirty and couldn’t remember what he did. He felt his bed shift and the figure turned to face Roman.

“Oh fuck its you, deceit.” Roman gasped believing Deceit to be awake since his snake eye was open, but the soft snores from the snake side bed to differ.

Roman’s mind was reeling, he slept with Deceit, and bottomed. He looked over the sleeping man, his scales went all the way up. Damn he was damn good at hiding the fact he was halfway bald, not to mention the snake features weren’t just ascetic. He really wanted to feel bad about this but he felt better.

Roman sat up in his bed grimacing at the dull throb of pain from his ass. “Deceit wake up so we can talk about not talking about this.”

Deceit stirred and opened his human eye slowly hissing at the bright light. He was cold and was naked. He never went to bed naked it was always too cold for that. He sat up quickly rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and shivered at the loss of warmth when the covers slid down. His teeth began to chatter as he looked around hugging himself for warmth. This wasn’t his room, and looking over he saw Roman with confusion in his eyes as he studied him.

Roman yelped when Deceit nearly jolted himself out of bed with pure fear in his eyes. The snake man snuck out faster then Roman could even utter a word. Ok he can put aside his self pity and defeat to help out a lying snake. Plus it will get his mind off of awful things.

Now the bigger focus in Roman’s mind was why Deceit looked terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil disguised himself as Roman because he knew Deceit was planning something with Roman why else would Deceit ask Roman out to this part of the mindscape. Virgil took a deep breath when Deceit stepped out carrying a box of chocolates. That dastardly snake he was playing Roman like a fiddle.

Virgil was about to reveal himself until he saw Deceit take off his gloves. Even Virgil had never seen what as under Deceit’s gloves. Spiderweb scars laced Deceit’s hands like a ugly secret that would destroy him.

“I know why everyone hates me, I represent everything Thomas tries to hide about himself. I really just want to protect him just like the rest of you.” Deceit pauses looking at his scarred hands. “Do you know how scared I was when Thomas came out, I was terrified. I tried to keep that a secret because of all the hate society has for being different and liking the same sex. I was so scared we would end up as just another statistic in the headline about assaults or worse death for being different. I know I know I sound like Virgil, but it is still a real possibility just remember pulse shooting that wasn’t that long ago. I am in charge of keeping Thomas safe and happy, but the others don’t realize it’s ok for Thomas to come first. If his friends cared they would understand that sometimes Thomas needs to be selfish.”

Virgil is stunned and doesn’t notice Roman listening from the hallway after spotting his imposter.

“I’m sorry I’m rambling, really I started these meetings so you would have a chance to blow off steam and allow yourself to be selfish doing everything you want. I guess when you started to feel better i expected to be blown off, but you still kept coming back and I don’t know how I’m suppose to react. I know I get frustrated easily, and i know I’m just a flaw but you make me happy and i was wondering if you would like to continue this on a more personal, I mean uh romantic matter.” Deceit shakes his head getting up. “Nevermind this was stupid I’m sorry. You don’t have to come back next week.” He sinks out quickly as he gripped his gloves in an iron grip.

Virgil’s heart ached. He wasn’t, he shouldn’t of.

“WHO IN GODS NAME ARE YOU.” Roman shouted brandishing his sword tears streaming down his face.

Virgil quickly revealed himself. “Roman I just wanted to protect you from that snake.”

Roman dropped his sword and began to cry. “Protect me from what? Not being alone.” He says sinking out.


	3. I take Deceit logo in a serious sense

Individually they didn’t have names together they were Deceit, but has always been like that when the tattoo of his symbol appeared on his chest his ood ran colder then it normally did. They weren’t going to be able to return to there true home anymore, they were gray.

They were panicked, what if they found out, they wouldn’t find out. They gripped there head groaning, they weren’t synched they need to, they have to synch.

Another headache pounded there head. They were sorry, they were scared. They took a deep breath looking up at there mirror. They were stabilizing to there relief. They needed to keep this a secret they didn’t want to be hated more then they already are. Just think two minds in one body on top of being half snake it would be a disaster, they just needed to do there job and keep Thomas happy and safe.

…..

Deceit stumbled into the mindscape his mind splitting, and the pain was the last of there worries. They fell over to the couch and gripped there skull. “They wouldn’t, I WASN’T THE ONE LYING I WAS TRYING TO HELP.”

“WE NEEDED TO ACT THE PART YOU WENT OFF THE RAILS.”

“I WENT OFF THE RAILS YOU WERE JUST AS UPSET. YOU CAN’T LIE TO ME.”

There body relaxed on one side shaking slightly. “I didn’t want to go I was scared.”

“Well our job comes first you know that, we don’t get a fucking say and they didn’t even fuckinh listen you made good points. I may have went overboard with the pinata metaphor but even they none of them got it.” The mirrored side of the body relaxes both hands still grip there head.

“We are such idiots thinking they would even give us a chance….” the voice gets quiet.

The louder voice speaks up. “Oh come on we tried, we’ll just have to do things the old fashioned way.” There head jerks to the right side. “We can……..”

“Oh no they see us.” There head jerks to the left.

“We aren’t synched.” There head jerks to the right with a hiss of pain as the headache starts again.

“We need to synch.” There head jerks softly to the right.

“Synch? Deceit what trickery are you pulling?” Patton frowns arms crossed. “We told you Thomas is a good person.”

“We aren’t doing anything.”

“We are doing something.”

“Shut up you aren’t helping.”

“Quiet we need to pretend like we are synched.”

“Uh….” Roman tries to pipe up.

“Wait how are we suppose to get back to our room, we haven’t had to walk like this in ages let alone use our powers.”

“You’re right what are we going to do?”

Virgil was watching Deceit realizing he wasn’t acting, and that was fear in his eyes.

“How did we even get in the common room?”

“That’s not important.”

“Ok that’s true but….” Deceit tries to get up but he is extremely unbalanced. “Come on we got this.” His right hand waves.

His left side is slow to respond but it does and gets up slowly matching the right side. “Ok let’s do the one two ok like when we were young.”

“Got it.” Deceit begins to walk albeit slow and clumsily.

“Deceit are you ok?” Roman asks approaching and catching Deceit when he falls.

Deceit looks up at Roman getting his balance back slowly. “Uh yeah we are just trying to get back to our room.”

“God we are both talking to him.”

“I know that he can hear us.”

“God I feel like a freak we aren’t even synched up.” His right hand covers half his face.

“Uh oh….. we dont have individual names.”

“Why is that important now they know we are an even bigger freak then just being half snake. Two minds in one body God they hate us even more now.”

“I wouldn’t say that…” Roman says quietly still walking slowly by Deceit in case he falls. “Uh can I ask what is synching?”

Deceit’s left hand waves in a whatever motion. “Uh when we are synched it’s like we are one for a time it does hurt getting there, actually it’s like a sledgehammer on both sides of our head banging into each other it’s awful but that’s uh Deceit. RIght now we aren’t Deceit…. I mean it’s our body just not right mindset.”

“It’s not that bad when we’re together, is it?”

“No no just getting there is bad you know.”

“Oh right yeah.” His right shoulder sags a bit.

“So mind telling me the direction your room is in.” Roman smiles softly helping Deceit along away from the others.

“Two hallways down then make two lefts and a right then you’ll see a yellow and black door.”

“God you don’t have to help us we’re the bad guy….”

The left shoulder matches the right in the defeated pose. “You’re the hero….. you shouldn’t be helping a monster like us.”

Roman scoffs picking up Deceit. “Nonesense…” he smiles seeing the the others didn’t follow. “If I’m being honest I’m glad you guys defended me back there… I’m sorry we found out about this.”

Only Deceit’s human half of his face light up in a blush and his right hand keeps there hat firmly on there head.

“Careful it took us ages to fix out hair under this hat so we can look normaler.”

“He already knows about us so what if he sees that we’re half bald because we got half a head of scales.”

“We’re due to shed soon….”

“What other snake features do you guys have? I really hate snakes…. but you’re ” Roman shuts his mouth remembering Deceit can tell when he is lying.

“You like snakes?”

“Well buddy we got the whole thing cold blooded hence the layers, scales like everywhere, a tail, forked tongue, and….” Deceit’s right hand covers there mouth.

“Uh you guys ok?” Roman stops watching Deceit in his arms.

Half of his face is red when the hand is lifted off. “Shut up noooo don’t say it, it’s so gross.”

“Well what else is there? The hooked teeth on one side? That’s boring, and I mean maybe someone will find it something less then a horror show.”

Roman’s eyes light up realizing what they are talking about. “Oh wow I think that’s amazing I hate to sound like Logan but do you mind if one day we can hang out while I look at your snake stuff because that would be really cool.”

“You actually want to hang out with us even after this.”

“Uh we usally just spend time in our room.”

“

Roman stops in front of Deceit’s door helping them balance. "How about I help with giving you guys names rather then right and left, when we hang out. I honestly need a break from the others. If you dont mind.”

“We don’t mind at all.”

“Names aren’t something we ever had before even as Deceit.”

Roman blinks staring at Deceit. “That is awful everyone needs a name. Don’t worry your prince will help you out.”

Deceit shakly walks back to there room. “Thank you we appreciate it.”

“We’ll be put together when you return.”

“Actually I would like to know the both of you if you guys are ok with that.” Roman smiles softly.

“We need to think about that.”

“We can’t actually separate on command when we synch.”

“We’ll try.”

“No promises.” Deceit sighs shutting the door covering there face.

“He wasn’t lying.”

“I know he actually wants to know us.”

“God we knew he was the best.”

“Such an amazing hero type, and he even wants to know a freak like us.”

The two continued to talk not realizing Roman can hear them through the door who now has a face as red as his sash.


	4. Chapter 4

Deceit was scratching at the symbol on his chest again. He didn’t want to be permanent, he didn’t want to be important. The court room exercise was a disaster, and he didn’t even understand why Thomas subconsciously wanted to keep him around. He felt sick to his stomach. His skin started to bleed where he clawed trying to destroy the mark that kept him here.

It always came back. It never will leave. He is now forever a part of Thomas. A part which is hated and loathed by all because he was nothing but a liar. More blood coated his nails as he dug deeper in.

“Stupid Deceit, stupid Deceit, stupid Deceit. They will never accept you. Virgil was right, you’re nothing but a monster.”

Tears fell from his human eye as his hands shook being coated in blood. He stopped scratching watching the skin grow back and the mark return. He stared at his red stained hands in despair. “Why did I even try?”

Cleaning up Deceit washed down every inch of his body, and his own bathroom until it was sparkling. He felt a growing emptiness as he dropped to his bed. He didn’t want to try anymore. He didn’t want to get yelled at. He didn’t want to be hated. Maybe he should just never leave his room again, that sounds great.

The low buzz of negative thoughts blocked out the noise coming from his door, and it didn’t register when someone opened his door.

…..

Roman finally getting enough courage to thank Deceit for trying to get Thomas to do something for himself even if it didn’t work out, he knocked on Deceit’s door. No answer, so he knocked again, then again, and again. This was freaking Roman out, and realizing the door was unlocked made things worse. What Roman found was Deceit curled up in his bed his human eye red and puffy from crying, and he was mumbling things, Roman could decipher the phrase “stupid Deceit” which was constantly repeated.

Roman’s heart broke as he shuffled into Deceit’s room who still was so indulged in his self loathing to notice Roman. “Deceit? I’m going to lay down next to you ok.” Roman says softly laying down next to Deceit. Jesus he was like ice, and what little Roman knew about snakes he knew that was not good like at all. He curled his body around Deceit letting the snake use his heat.

Deceit seemed to snap out of it and tried to struggle out of Roman’s grasp but quickly started to huff a happy sound in reaction to the warmth. “Warm….. warm is good.” Deceit hissed out with another soft huff.

“Deceit are you ok?” Roman asked as he felt Deceit turn and curl around the smaller side.

“You’re warm.. Roman is nice and warm.” Another soft huff. “So niccccceeee my prince.” He hisses out.

Roman can look up from Deceit’s grasp and see the snake man is nodding off. “Deceit buddy come on you got to stay awake. I mean I’m in your room aren’t you a little scared or upset.” Roman argues half heartedly as he let’s Deceit tighten his grip as he snuggles closer.

“So warm my prince charming, so safe. Melting….” Deceit hisses seemingly to trail off.

Roman who is also getting exhausted. “Deceit you got too tell me why….” he yawns. “What is….” he doesn’t finish his thought as he let’s whatever this is fade into him without any fight.

……

Thank…. no that isn’t right, upset? Why upset…oh…. not good…. safe now right? Always protect……

The lone figure shot up from his bed gripping his head as he became more lucid. “What am is roman… no that isn’t right I’m roman? No deceit? No that isn’t right either.” The man hissed as a blinding white pain shot through his head.

Suddenly two minds became one in a flash. “I am both?” The man tilted his head. “How am I both?”

The man got up on shaky legs trying to adjust to his new body. He knows why Roman came, and he knows why Deceit was upset, but how did he get here? Roman just wanted to hell Deceit and thank him. Deceit wasn’t doing ok and needed help. The man rubbed his temples, his headache was completely gone.

His mind was made up of memories from both. The man tilted his head looking around the room, it was as if Deceit’s room and Roman’s room fused. Did they fuse? Could they fuse? Why?

The man let out a huff of frustration. If Roman was here then he could use his knowledge of fusing for this, and Deceit knows almost everything about the mindscape….. wait.

The man faceplams as he realizes he has both of their memories…. and nothing Deceit or Roman don’t know anything. Wasn’t that great, he didn’t even have a name to himself. He needed a nap.

…..

Deceit blinked he was in a blank white room, and could only see Roman staring back at him. This was wrong like a twisted version of Steven universe…. wait what? Deceit shook his head then gripped it in pain as Roman mirrored his actions.

“You why do I have your memories?” Deceit hissed, his whole body growing colder the farther he moves away from Roman until a force pushes them back to back.

Roman gasps being forced back to back with Deceit in this weird white room. “Why do I have yours….. Deciet.” He stops himself before he could say it.

Deceit realized they’re both naked and standing back to back. God it felt like there skin was fusing together. “I don’t know I’m sorry for whatever I did to force you in this situation. I know this is my fault.” Deceit bit back tears and his hands locked with Roman’s.

“Why are you blaming yourself Deceit? Look I wanted to come by and thank you for what you did. I’m just as scared as you right now.” Roman gulps not being able to tell the different between his own arms and Deceit’s.

Deceit not able to wipe the tears from his eyes, and feeling emotions that aren’t his begin to overwhelm him. “Roman please…. let us get through this.”

“Together…. ok. But Deceit when this is over your room is going next to mine no buts because I need you around.” Roman tries to relax as his mind starts to feel foreign.

Deceit is unable to respond as he feels himself melt into Roman, and Roman feels the same way.

……

The man wakes up in a cold sweat jolting up. “Fuck….. I don’t want this. Why am I even here?” The man looks around his room once again.

The room feels even more fitting to him, and it is like Roman and Deceit became one….. they did, that’s him.

The man sighed. “What can I even do it’s not like this has happened before. God they didn’t even do anything m, and Virgil can have sex with Patton with no issue.” He growls in frustration.

He needs a drink and a way to explain this.


	5. Logo au

Ok maybe Dee lied about them synching again, but they were having so much apart hanging out with there shared prince charming. It has been a blast having someone who wasn’t scared or disgusted.

Cee was on cloud nine and just the sheer fact he was given a name by Roman no less made everything even better. Dee and him were even closer then when they were synched it was kind of scary. The best part no more pain from synching because they agreed not to. They are a master of deception together, and already filled the others. Gosh he loved not being synched with Dee because now they can talk freely together, and it didn’t feel lonely when Roman wasn’t here.

……

It was disorienting being summoned, they hated how off putting it was. And why were they even being summoned anyways after that whole wedding callback fiasco they were shut out completely except for Roman.

“Deceit uh yeah I need your help.” Thomas says quietly.

Deceit’s right brow quirked, as his arms crossed, but he seems to be leaning to his right side. “My help? You made it clear that I wasn’t needed.”

“Oh come on you snake don’t play the woe is me card you’re not fooling anyone.” Virgil growled and Patton nodded.

Deceit’s left side sharpened, and his left hand balled into a fist. “Oh Virgil please do continue I would love to hear it.” He hissed through clenched teeth.

Roman caught on immeditaly, Deceit wasn’t Deceit. He needed to get them out of here before shit hits the fan. The others just played it off as Deceit trying to get pity when he desynched. “Thomas if I may, i could come up a solution for this delima.”

“Oh please Roman you just want to go to the musical and not visit family.” Logan rolled his eyes.

Deceit’s right arm went behind his back, and he had a sickening smile on his face. “Is that the conundrum? Seems to my that Thomas should deal with his homophobic relatives that come by once in a blue moon rather then see a show he waited months to get tickets to.” He hummed with a sinister grin.

Roman shivered at Dee’s tones and he could see how Cee was trying not to lash out in anger. “Ok when put like that it’s a stupid question just go to the show Thomas.” He quickly rushed out grabbing Deceit and sunk out with them, not letting the others get a word in.

……

“Dee Cee you told me you guys were going to synch again.” Roman fell to his bed. “ I know you guys are having fun being apart but the others think you two are a pity act and I don’t want you guys getting hurt.”

Dee let his right arm down looking defeated. “I know I’m sorry we just really like being apart with you.”

Cee mirrored Dee’s movements on the left side. “We were being selfish, sorry.”

Roman waves his hands. “No no guys that isn’t what I meant I just don’t want to see you hurt, and uh you guys are cute when you snike so can I see that?”

Dee squeaks, and Cee mutters as Deceit sinks out. They were head over heels for Roman.

Roman looked back finally letting out a breath and his face goes red. Fuck he was way too foward.


	6. Grey

Deceit hated this more then anything. He was a part of Thomas as well so why was he the bad guy? He was just trying to help, and now Thomas is at the wedding and miserable. His hands ached as the spiderweb cracks grew larger and spread, spilling blood staining his yellow gloves. He needed to bandage his hands again, but not until the cracks stop growing. He hissed pacing his room.

The pain only got worse as the lies started.

“I’m fine.”

“Yeah totally didn’t have anything else.”

“Oh this is more important to me then the call back.”

Deceit was in pure agony. This went against his purpose. This wedding wasn’t for Thomas this was his friends. He tripped as a shooting pain started in his feet. In a rush he pulled off his boots and saw the fresh blood start to spread under his socks staining them. The cracks started on his feet now….. he was shaking now.

He was so scared, he couldn’t even walk because of the new cracks. What did he do to deserve this? Tears streamed from his human eye as laid down on the floor. Do villains always hurt like this? Old scars on his hands began to open up slowly making him bite his tongue to distract himself from the extreme pain.

“Make it stop.” Deceit begged as waves of pain rolled through him.

…….

-a week after the wedding-

Deceit just fell again in the halls of the mindscape. His feet still ached to no end and it was extremely difficult to walk while they healed slowly. Ugly black spiderweb cracks traveled over his feet to his ankles, and the ones on his hands now traveled a little pass his wrist. He hissed as he got back to his feet as his knees almost buckled again from the throb of pain.

He gritted his teeth as he pushed foward, he needed to restock his food since he just ran out. He just needed to fill up this bag and he can go back and rest. That was the only thing keeping him going, the idea of rest. Sleep meant no pain, and he craved to be numb.

He somehow stumbled into the wrong kitchen, but he didn’t notice until he heard a growl of snake directed at him. Turning around he spotted Virgil and the rest. He grabbed the chair next to the kitchen table as he almost fell again. “It seems I took a wrong turn.”

“What are you doing here snake?” Virgil hissed not buying that.

“I made a wrong turn I’m just looking to get some food.” Deceit forces out the truth again his mind focused on one thing.

“Uh sorry Deceit we don’t have anything for you.” Patton says with such a sweet fake innocence as he strolls in front of Deceit blocking access to the pantry and fridge.

Deceit turns to walk away but stumbles and falls to the floor. The color red started to grow on his yellow gloves. The wounds reopened. He let out a strangled gasp of pain as on instinct he curled up trying to stop the pain. He forces himself to get up in complete agony, and he stumbles away trying to get as far away as he can. Fuck the food he can go without it he just needs to get out.

Deceit let’s out a startled hiss when he is picked up.

“You’re bleeding?” Roman asks looking at red almost completely covering Deceit’s yellow gloves. “Oh gods, LOGAN GET THE FIRST AID KIT.”

Deceit couldn’t focus as his fear began to feel wet and the black spots on his vision were inviting.

…..

When Deceit woke up he realized two things, one the dull pain in his hands and feet, and two he was covered in a heated blanket without his gloves or shoes. He was scared to get up not because he didn’t know where he was, but because of the reopening of the wounds.

Looking around he saw Roman sleeping in a chair in front of the bed he was in. He looked cute like that. “Uh Roman?”

Roman got up hearing his voice and saw Deceit’s human eye open. He jumped out of his chair and rushed to Deceit’s side. “What the heck Deceit? Do you have any idea how bad of an idea it was walking with those cuts let alone wearing shoes. How did you even make it this far? Some of those cuts went to the bone did you even know that? God Logan nearly had a heart attack. What did you even do?”

“I didn’t do anything.” Deceit replies quietly. “I just needed to get some food sorry for going to your kitchen.”

“Apologize, what? No don’t ever do that you don’t need to. For fucks sake Deceit even Virgil was horrified after hearing about those wounds. Deceit I’m worried about you, I was actually planning on visiting you to thank you about defending me. Well about the court thing i was on your side.” Roman sighs. “Uh I like how the scales cover half your head it looks cute.”

Deceit realizes his clothes are also different much softer and warm. “Thank you Roman. I uh this has happened before just never on my feet. I’ll just get used to it.”

Roman makes an offended noise. “Get used to it? Deceit that isn’t ok. I’ll be here for you.”

Deceit looks up at Roman. “No it’s fine Roman you’re the hero and I’m the bad guy.”

“No shut up Deceit I’m staying by your side until you accept my help.” Roman pushes Deceit over and lays next to him.

“No Roman I don’t need help.” Deceit repeats enjoying Roman next to him.

“Now I’m not going to budge, I hope you’re happy you snake.” Roman huffs.

“I absolutely despise this Roman.” Deceit’s voice drips with sarcasm.

Roman goes red realizing what Deceit actually means.


	7. Chapter 7

Roman was at his limit, he has caught Deceit over 20 times walking about trying to get back to his part of the mindscape. Which in any other case it would be fine, but not when Deceit is injured the way he is. He sighs spotting Deceit in the hallway. He could hear Deceit talk to himself.

"Just get up." Deceit hissed at himself as he got up slowly. "You will never belong here they just pity you." He sways a bit. "You know their lies."

Roman rushes over and catches Deceit before he falls again. "Deceit.... is that how you really feel?"

"The only one who hasn't lied to me is you Roman. The rest lie through there teeth and believe I did this to myself." Deceit hisses pulling away from Roman. "Like I wanted this it was bad enough when it started on my hands, then it started to spread and I had to wear gloves, and now it's on my feet. I'll get through this just like I've done in the past. I don't need pity."

Roman frowns. "Who says I pity you? I just want to see you heal."

Deceit scowls continuing foward letting Roman follow him as he uses the wall as a crutch. "And what you'll follow me back? When was the last time you set foot there."

Roman pauses slightly. "....how did you figure it out?"

"I'm in charge of all the secrets in the mindscape Roman I know everything from every forgotten dream to the worst things Thomas has done. That also includes all of his sides. I honestly don't care care Roman if you choose to follow me because I know you've made up your mind." Deceit huffs.

Roman sighs walking next to Deceit. "So does this mean if I ask you out you'll say no because I know I can't stop you from going back to your room."

Deceit let's out a small huff. "Roman did I say that? If you can stand your old clothes then we can have coffee on the side of the mindscape that doesn't treat me like trash."

"I'm fine with that."

After some time of walking then stopping for Deceit to steady himself Roman breaks the silence. "Why do you huff so much?"

"It's not a snake thing." Deceit replies too quickly.

"What does it mean?"

"You sound like Logan."

"And you're advoiding the question."

Deceit smirks. "Not as dumb as you make yourself to be are you?"

"I play my part Deceit." Roman replies stopping in front of a yellow and black door Deceit has begun to lean on.

"Well we're here. I like the black and red, and those wings don't suit you at all Roman." Deceit's face breaks out in a sly smile. "Shame you loose all of that on the light side when you still do both jobs."

Roman's face begins to grow red. "Enough Deceit, I'll be back here tomorrow to check up on you, and to cash in in that date."

Deceit nods. "Very well Roman I'll be waiting."


	8. I'm having too much fun with this au

Roman's wings puffed out again when he lost another game of chess. Deceit thought this was the cutest thing ever. It has been months since the incident, and Deceit is completely healed for the most part, ugly scars now littered his feet that matched his hands.

"Ugh this sucks." Roman whines. "Can't you let me win just once."

"I could but what would be the fun of that princy? Watching you struggle to win and ultimately fail is memorizing. You're adorable when you pout." Deceit teases.

Roman puffs put his wings and turns away. "You snake you just wanted this because you like watching my wings puff up. Huffy boy."

Deceit let's out a huff unintentionally making Roman giggle. "Sssshut up." He hissed covering his face.

"Hello love birds the anxious crybaby is heading over so run along king." A monotone voice alerted the two.

"Thanks despair, sorry my lovely snake we have to cut this short." Roman says sinking out to his room.

Deceit sighs as he hears anxiety rush in.

"You snake stop keeping Roman here." Virgil growls.

"He hasn't realized has he?" A sad voice erupted from despair.

"Realized what?" Virgil hissed.

"You do realize they're dating right. Man you've gotten so dense when you moved to the other side." Despiar sighs flicking some of his black tar tears at Virgil.

"What?" Virgil can only question.

"THEY ARE ROMANTICLLY INVOLVED YOU FUCK NOW LEAVE YOU ANXIOUS FUCKWAD." A loud angry voice echoed from the halls. "STOP COMING AROUND YOU MAKE EVERYONE UNCOMFORTABLE YOU HAVE THE MARKINGS OF THAT MORALITY."

Despair sighs sitting at the table with Deceit. "You know he's right."

Deceit who has been quiet finally speaks up. "Virgil you were clear when you left us, so why do you keep coming back? If Roman didn't want to be here he would this area would reject him within an hour and he would end up in his room. You know this yet this is the sixth time you're here this week."

"Virgil" steps back

"And they call me a bad actor ain't that right Morality?" Deceit smirks.

Despair skitters back when Patton reveals himself. "Fuck I'm out." He quickly sinks out scared out of his mind.

"How did you figure me out?" Patton asks sitting across from Deceit.

"Unlike you Patton Virgil knows the ins and outs of this place, but in all seriousness if you were Virgil malice would be out here to greet you and envy wouldn't be hiding." Deceit sighs. "You are not welcome here we kept our end. We haven't influenced Thomas in any way, and I haven't returned to speak with Thomas at all. You got what you wanted."

Patton smiles sending a chill down Deceit's back. "Oh that isn't why I here kiddo. I want you to stop seeing Roman he doesn't belong with your kind."

Deceit bit his tongue knowing the truth behind Roman. "I cannot control him, and I have tried to get him to leave. If that is all leave."

Patton gets up frowning. "This was a warning Deceit. I will be back if things don't improve." He sinks out.

Deceit let's out a breath, and lets himself cry. He was shaking and when he saw malice peak out from the hall, and he ran to the fire haired side. He clung onto him and cried.

"It's ok, hush hush. He is gone now he can't hurt you now." Malice soothes and runs Deceit's back.

The other two Dark sides looked on happy that morality is gone.


	9. More gray

Virgil was heading over to the Dark side of the mindscape. Ever since he became a light side he didn’t visit much, but since he found out (by accident) Roman was originally well still kind of is pride, and dating Deceit he thought he should swing by and give a congratulations to Deceit. Not because he was happy about it, but because Roman finally seems happy again, and that makes Virgil feel calmer in a sense.

But as soon as Virgil crossed the threshold he felt a chill and was on edge. Where was everyone? Malice was normally cooking to work out his anger, despair enjoyed painting with the sludge coming from his face in the commons, and envy was always stichinh some sort of clothes or craft, and Deceit like to stack cards. But the commons was completely empty.

It was like they all stopped and hid when Virgil entered.

“Uh is anyone here? I just wanted to congratulate Deceit for making Roman actually happy. Uh and can someone explain how Roman is pride?” Virgil jumped as soon as he finished as the sound of doors slamming and clattering filled his ears.

“Oh thank fuck it’s actually you this time you anxious bastard.” Malice said being the first one to rush in and return to his cooking.

“What are you….” Virgil gets cut off as despair tackles him into a hug rubbing his face into Virgil’s chest covering it in his sludge like tears.

“Oh thank you so much. Gosh we thought you were the monster.” Despair cried causing Virgil’s shirt and sweatshirt be be even more covered.

Vjrgil sighs and pushes off despair. “Why the heck are you guys acting like this I know I was mean the last time I was here but..”

“Someone disguised themselves as you anxiety, and none of hold any grudges over what you said and acted.” Envy hums crawling out of his hiding place behind the couch.

“Wait who did what now?” Virgil gets up looking confused and concerned.

Deceit finally comes in. “The monster did Virgil. Thank you for the congratulations but please leave we don’t want the monster to return.”

Virgil can feel the feel the fear in the room increase tenfold when Deceit finishes his sentence. “W-who is the monster?” Virgil regrets that immeditaly as a wave if fear hit him like a tidal wave.

“We can’t say.” Malice responds quietly.

Virgil shivers he has never heard malice out of everyone sound so scared. “Did he hurt you?”

A eerie hush fell over the room as each side sunk out refusing to say another word until Virgil was alone.

The dsrk side has changed immensely since he left permanently. There was nothing familiar about this. He felt like he was the only thing stopping whatever this was when he was living here. He needed to talk to Roman.


	10. Gray au

Roman puffed out his wings lounging on the couch letting Deceit lay in his lap. Deceit was in blue and wasn't having a good time, it was too early for a bath but not too early for it to be extremely uncomfortable. He let out a quiet hiss as he curled up on Roman's lap trying to get comfortable.

"Dee come on just relax you can take a bath later." Roman sighs patting Deceit's head.

"Easy for you to say half your body isn't dying." Deceit glares

"Now who's being dramatic?" Roman teases.

Deceit sticks his tongue out, but immediately freezes noticing the lack of background noise. "Everyone is gone?"

"Oh yeah they left like ten minutes ago." Roman puffs out his wings reacting to Deceit scrabbling out of his lap to his feet.

"Looks like you need to go Roman like now." Deceit hisses hearing soft walking coming closer.

"What is this about the monster Virgil was talking about? Don't worry your king can take care of him." Roman boasters as Deceit forces him up.

The footsteps grew closer.

Deceit panics and jumps behind the couch when he sees the shadow. "Roman please hide."

Roman rolls his eyes putting a hand on his sword. "Alright mister monster come on out."

Roman freezes when he comes face to face with Patton.

"Oh Deceit kiddo who's your new friend I don't think we've met." Patton responds cheerfully making Deceit shiver.

"P-pride sir." Deceit says slowly standing up facing Patton.

"Pride huh, nice to meet you I'm morality and it's my job to keep things running as normal, so don't step out of line and everything will be great. Remember always listen to your dad kiddo." Patton smiles.

"Moriality that doesn't sound right, you shouldn't control how everyone acts." Roman responds letting his prideful side take over.

Patton's smile turns to a frown. "Hmm a shame well I do know what's best I just need to set you straight well we're gay but you know what I mean kiddo. Things have been running so smoothly since Virgil joined us i hope you don't become another problem." He waves and gives a grin before sinking out.

Deceit collapses and starts to cry. "I'm going to get punished again."

Roman turns around and immeditally goes to comfort Deceit. "Punished? Deceit what are you talking about, and why was Patton acting like that?"

"Morality is what caused the spiderweb cracks on Deceit. Moriality has the most sway over Thomas if you couldn't tell, so he knows excatly how to twist Thomas to hurt any of us so we do as he says." Envy crawls out of a secret door in the wall. "Morality did all that damage to Dee in one night."

Roman freezes. "The wedding? But Thomas lied so wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Lying for a benefit and lying to yourself are two different things Roman." Deceit sighs. "I represent Thomas's self and when he puts others before himself at the cost of his desires or happiness it hurts me, and lying to himself hurts me even more."

Roman has a growing look of horror in his eyes. "Patton did that to you." His voice is a whisper.

Deceit can only nod.


	11. Gray au

“Roman what is up with you?” Virgil finally cornered Roman who has been advoiding Patton to Virgil’s confusion. “You’ve been jumpy all the time worst then me and I’m anxiety.”

Roman laughs nervously. “What no nothing is wrong.”

“Roman you suck at lying.”

Roman deflates. “I met the monster, and uh he is closer then you think.”

Virgil frowns. “You know what has all of then scared, well what is it? Roman come on is it me?”

Roman sighs. “It wasn’t you they like you even if you left on bad terms. I’m not allowed to say I don’t want any of them to get hurt by the monster if I say anything.”

Virgil’s frown to turns to a look of concern. “Was the monster the one to hurt Deceit like that?”

Roman nods. “Can I please go before I accidently spill and get them hurt.” He looks frightened.

“Roman please it’s my job to protect Thomas and it is hard to do that when more then half of his sides are terrified.” Virgil pleads.

Roman shakes his head sinking out scared.

……

Roman didn’t return to the light side for a few weeks, and when he did he looked well rested and happy. That fantasy cracked when Patton was the first to approach him.

“Hey kiddo we missed you. Where did you go? Did you sneak off into the imagination again? Roman that isn’t healthy. Or did you go on a quest in the mindscape you shouldn’t do that bad things exist in the dark side.” Patton smiled.

Roman felt uneasy but smiled softly. “Uh yeah you know me in my kingdom in the imagination fighting the dragon witch.” He laughs nervously.

Patton brightens. “Oh you just have to tell us your adventures. I’ll make a big dinner tonight.” He waves walking away.

Roman nearly crumbled as he dragged himself to his room. He knows why the dark sides are terrified. Should he inform the others that he’s going to move his room, probably not.


	12. Owo this is self indulgent

He had to fight this, Deceit was already long gone. He just had to keep stable. The others were doing the same despair was beginning to fall but he was still with them. They huddled together in the corner of what they use to call home.

Morality started this. He thought it a great idea to cut the influence of this part of the mindscape, because for the greater good of Thomas.

What a joke. Malice thought bitterly as he tried to regain his composer as he pulled the other two closer. Hell he didn’t even know how much more time they had left. Watching Deceit fade nearly broke him. He had no idea what kept him beside the anchor of holding onto these two.

His chest hurt and sleep look so much more inviting. He had to shake thoes thoughts away as he jolted back up again shaking the other two into a more conscious state.

They didn’t have much longer.

……

“PATTON HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA? THOMAS NEARLY LOST JOAN AS A FRIEND BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID.” Virgil yelled at Patton.

“Virgil now don’t be so harsh I was just doing what I could to protect Thomas. He didn’t need thoes guys.” Patton replies calmly.

“Patton….” Virgil can only stare as he felt a chill go down his spine.

Thomas couldn’t bring himself to get upset or angry he just felt nothing at this. He sighed as he walked away into his mindscape not caring what the outcome is.

…..

Thomas bumped into a blue lock which was completely out of place in a hallway of all places. He easily broke the lock since this was his mind. A rush of emotions tackled Thomas, as a furious sadness enveloped him. Why wasn’t he upset before Patton nearly got him to loose his best friend. He purposely blocked off these sides because of them being dark?

With a new rush of energy he ran into this new area. It was blank and slowly rebuilding itself as Thomas ran inside. He quietly summoned Roman who looked entirely different then the sauve prince.

“Thomas?” Roman asked looking around.

“Roman, look I know you don’t want to be pride but I really need you to be. I don’t know what Patton did to these guys and Virgil is locked in a argument with Patton. I don’t even know these guys besides Deceit.” Thomas looked lost.

Roman stretched his wings and nodded. “Thomas I will happily be pride again if it means I don’t have to listen to that arguement. It’s like world war three in there.”

Thomas nodded following Roman.

……

It was Roman who found the three first before Thomas could see them. The three dark sides were sleeping in a pile. The major stand out was that they were teenagers like it was super obvious. “Uh that’s not normal.”

“Are they the other Dark sides?” Thomas asked.

Roman nodded confusion written on his face. “But they shouldn’t be this young. What did Patton do to them?”

Thomas felt eyes on him and he spun around ready to be attacked, but what he saw was a tiny Deceit. Gosh he looked no older then 6. The poor boy was wearing nothing but a oversized button up shirt he looked freezing. His scales shined and they covered more then Thomas realized, and his hands were coated in scales and had sharp claws. No wonder he wore gloves. He had to admit half his head being cover in scales was kind of cool.

“Hey there little guy, can you come here?” Thomas crouched down trying to look less intimidating.

Deceit tilted his head and rushed past Thomas to pull on Roman’s wings which made Roman Yelp in surprise, but once he saw the cause he picked up the young boy. Roman quickly wrapped his wings around his body to create a warm cocoon. This earned him a happy huff.

Thomas let out a unintentional awww. “Roman that is adorable. Uh but can you summon some beds for these guys and maybe some new clothes for Deceit.”

Roman half listening already put Deceit in a dragon onesie with a hole for his tail. “What? Oh right.” He summons three beds and puts the three Dark sides in them. He continues to hold Deceit who looks like a happy snake.

“Thank you Roman, but I need to wake up now and uh fix things while I’m put together. Can you handle this?”

Roman cooing at little Deceit who is chewing on his crown. “Yes Thomas I can because this is better then listening to the arguing.” He summons Logan who looks confused then realizes that Thomas and Roman are there. “And look now I have back up.”

“I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t summon me out of the blue for a refrence but at the current moment I would rather deal with whatever this is.” Logan responds blankly.

“Great I’ll be back soon.” Thomas gives two thumbs up then he wakes up.


	13. Kids

When Thomas reentered his mindscape he checked on Patton and Virgil first who have come to a agreement and stopped fighting. So they came with Thomas to the so called Dark side.

It was something alright.

Roman was now a child sleeping next to child Deceit. Logan was trying to learn to sew from teen envy, and despair was helping malice cook dinner.

"Why is Roman a child?" Thomas asked.

"Well what I've learned is that Deceit is originally the youngest, and had little to no control or understanding of his powers until he was older and they were extremely unstable and unpredictable when triggered and Roman was in the line of sight when I made him cry by accident." Logan responds.

"Oh I do not remember those days fondly." Virgil mummers.

"Eh you don't because you always made Deceit cry, or purposely scared him." Malice yells.

Virgil frowns accepting the truth. "Ok maybe I wasn't so innocent in that."

"Is everything ok atleast?" Thomas asks trying not to wake the two child sides.

"Yeah everything is fine Deceit and Roman have become attached at the hip and fell asleep holding hands. We're still stuck like this, and logic is trying to learn to sew from envy. From the quiet it's going well. Despair stop rubbing your eyes by the food." Malkce hissed.

"Sorry you know how bad it was when Thomas was this age it's irritatingly fast." Despair sighs.

"Uh huh so how long are you guys like this?" Virgil speaks up.

"Ask morality." Malice growls.

Patton shrinks back finally speaking up. "Uh I didn't know this would happen when I blocked off this part let alone how to fix it."

"Great." Envy huffs

"At least Dee is easy enough to handle. All he needs is a warm blanket his snake plush and some sort of meat. Roman is also easy just pair him up with Deceit." Despiar hums.

"We on the other hand can take care of ourselves we've been doing it the entire time." Envy sighs.

"Do you mind if I stay here?" Virgil quietly asks.

"Why are you asking we have no Ill will towards you even after what you said and did when you left. We don't care... uh just don't let Deceit touch your eyeshadow he will cry realizing you aren't despair." Malice says while plating some stew.

"That's kind of cute." Thomas whispers.


	14. This is fucking Dark

“Of course Thomas is a good person, he is perfect and doesn’t need lying because it’s wrong.” Patton said, and those words circled around Deceit’s head.

He stood in his own bathroom staring at the mirror.

“He is nothing but a snake and only does things for himself.” Virgil’s words crept on to him.

Deceit looked at himself in the mirror, he was so tired. The bathtub was filling up now, the water was scalding like he deserved.

“Why trust him he is known as Deceit.” Virgil’s words growled in his ears.

“You aren’t useful for Thomas, and only lead him to do the wrong thing.” Patton’s voice joined in again.

Deceit covered his ears tears falling from his human eye. He began to remove his clothes folding them neatly on the bathroom counter. He removed and placed his gloves on top. He wasn’t going to leave a note they didn’t care they made that clear. He was just a bad part of Thomas, and he didn’t need him.

A sharp razor appeared in his hand as he sunk into the bathtub. The cut was quick and deep. A icy black unconsciousness took over Deceit as he faded away.

…..

“Thomas you’re burning yourself out here. Look I know I’m not Logan but like this is the third week in a row you refused to sleep at a proper time to do more work, and you refused health days to take care of your friends. Thomas I can’t keep up with this I’m out of ideas.” Roman sighed looking exhausted and run ragged.

Logan pops up. “Nonsense Roman this has been quite productive granted the lack of sleep isn’t the greatest but we have been not only on schedule but ahead of schedule.”

Patton follows with Virgil. “Roman Thomas has been doing great things, and his friends and fans love this.”

“Yeah things have been great princy why are you all uptight?” Virgil sneers.

“Yeah Roman everything is fine.” Thomas smiles.

Roman now pulling at his hair. “You don’t get it none of you do.” He rubs his eyes trying to wipe the anger off his face. “When was the last time you took a personal day or even took a second for yourself Thomas? You haven’t, and I know why and you fucks caused it.” Roman ignores the agape looks and Patton’s disgust at the curse. “Yeah I’m done trying to pretend everything is fine Thomas your self preservation is gone Deceit is gone.” He balls his hands into fists shaking. “I found Deceit’s body in the mindscape he killed himself. Yeah he did and I wonder fucking why? You fucks know why. I atleast tried to be on his side, and I tried to help you Thomas but I’m done just listen to morality till you run yourself into the ground.” He hisses and sinks out.

Virgil pales. “Deceit is gone?” He quickly sinks out.

Patton can only frown.

“Impossible we are a part of you Thomas we can’t die.” Logan responds coldly sinking out.

Thomas sighs. “Logan is right.” He looks at his phone. “Well Joan needs me we can talk later.” Thomas says walking out.


	15. Anniversary

Deceit watches as his husband come down to the little fantasy he made for their anniversary. “Welcome my song bird do you like the beach? I thought we could switch things up this year.”

Roman smiles leaning over his half naked husband. “I rather like this view.”

Deceit smirks. “I would like mine better shirtless.”

Roman blushes loosing the battle and falls on Deceit with a big hug. “Oh you even let your cute tail out. How did I get so lucky with you?”

“Because you’re the amazing one that I got lucky with.” Deceit hums kissing Roman’s forehead. “Go get changed I have some wine for us.”

With a snap Roman is in his swim trunks, grabbing his wine glass. “Oh you even got red you know me so well.”

Pouring Roman a glass, Deceit smiles. “Well I know what makes you happy. I take pride in that.”

Roman giggles at that pun. “Oh shush you sneaky snake. I have half a mind to kiss that smile off your face.”

“Not if I do that first my king.”

The pair giggle and lean on each other and sit in silence just loving each other’s company.

…….

Virgil looked on in horror with Patton, Logan, and even Thomas at this scene. “What the fuck? What the actual fuck Roman?”

Roman turns around. “Fuck Lazarus did you accidently summon fakes.”

Laz looks at Roman then at the group. “No I didn’t… I ” he quickly summons a blanket and covers himself hiding his scales then summons a hat to hide the scales on his head. “I’m sorry.”

Roman looks back at Lazarus and gets upset. He turns back to the others and gets up. “Get out, no I don’t want to hear anything this is our anniversary and I won’t have you ruin this. Sorry for the court or whatever but just let us have this.”

“Roman what anniversary?” Thomas asks.

“Thomas we me and Lazarus or Deceit have been together 12 years and married for 5 years today is our anniversary, so please don’t ruin this. And Virgil before you say Oh Deceit was with Pride well newsflash I’m pride as well as creativity like Deceit who is Thomas’s self preservation.” Roman growls. “And to make things worse Laz planned this God he even wore a swim suit do you understand how self conscious he is about his snake features.”

The four begin to look uncomfortable. “Roman I didn’t know.”

“Of course not Thomas we made sure of that. We knew this would happen if you guys found out hence why we kept it secret. Just get out you already got your way before so let us just have our time together.” Roman sighs looking back at Deceit who looks upset.

“Roman he is only using you.” Virgil hisses.

Roman turns back with fury in his eyes. “What the fuck Virgil how dare you. How fucking dare you. For fucks sake Virgil do you even know Lazarus? Do you even know how he acts when he isn’t doing the villain persona? No you fucking don’t news flash we planned the court scene, and we were trying to tell Thomas not to lie to himself but surprise surprise you and Patton just took turns guilt tripping Thomas to be a good person, and surprise Thomas agreed because of that.”

Virgil steps back. “What?”

“You did?” Thomas looks over to Deceit who has pulled the blanket over his head.

“That was a amazing plan.” Logan praises.

“Thank you Logan. For the rest of you get the fuck out.” Roman snaps his fingers forcing the rest out.

…..

Deceit curls up on Roman’s lap now back in Roman’s room. “I’m sorry Roman.”

Roman tracing the scales on Deceit’s head. “Lazarus just hush you did nothing wrong. You are amazing and I love you. Happy anniversary.”

Lazarus smiles and looks up at Roman. “Wwll I can atleast say my angel is the most beautiful man I’ve met.”

Roman lights up red and smiles.


	16. Again

A bright light and a loud screech forced Lazarus awake. He sat up quickly looking himself over, and yes it was he this time. He gave a heavy sigh letting memories wash over him. He looked around seeing he was in the rubble of what was once a building.

“War again.” He sighs outloud.

He knew what this meant, not a peaceful life, nor a good one to find the time to find a solution to this. He got up slowly realizing he was missing a leg. Well atleast it wasn’t a fresh cut, he sighed using a broken wooden door as a crutch.

Well here is to the new life again….

Ain’t it fun to fo around again.

…….

Lazarus woke up again rubbing his neck. Bo matter who people tell you being hung is awful neck breaking or not. His neck was sore as he sat up…. he was a child? Oh he hasn’t been a child in ages.

But if course this wouldn’t be normal now would it. He looked at himself in a mirror hung up on the side of the wall haphazardly. So half snake, ok he can handle this. He also could feel he wasn’t entirely himself he knew what that meant, and he wasn’t happy.

How fantastic he was somebodies…. er oh self preservation, and wow this kid developed this older then normal. He sighed summoning a notebook. He begins to write….

“Life number er 5483 I think, anyways i am currently someone’s Oh Thomas’s self preservation. So another life where I can’t make progress on finding out what and how to stop this is, and also another life where I can’t find the other who has the same fate as myself. Anyways I think that’s enough for now. This has been Lazarus.”

…….

“First the wedding and now this Deceit are tou seriously trying to make Thomas bad .” Patton throws his hands up then crosses them looking at Deceit disapprovingly

Virgil glares at Deceit. “Oh come on snake this is sad even for you.”

Deceit shuts his human eye and takes a deep breath. “You know what , fuck it I’m done trying. Thomas you’re going to burn yourself out and the stress will eat you from the inside out. Patton you are manipulative and honestly that kicked dog attitude is disgusting. Virgil what the fuck did I do to make you hate me I don’t know, but maybe you should look in a mirror and realize you aren’t that fucking innocent and joking Patton won’t ease your conscious. Logan for fucks sake stop bottling up your emotions this is why nobody listens to you. All you do is sit on a pedestal higher then everyone because no emotions and that is why everyone tunes you out. Roman you’re the only one who I can say something positive about you atleast try to get Thomas to do things for himself. With that I’m done I’ll be sticking to the subconscious till you kick the bucket Thomas then onto the next life.” Deceit flips off everyone and sinks out.

The group sit there in shock trying to recover.

……

Lazarus sighed sitting in his room, it’s been a few weeks since he blew his top. God he hasn’t gone off like that in ages. Last time God it had to be a few hundred lives ago when he got fed up with the people around him. Well at least now he can start again on theories.

He summons a large whiteboard and begins to drag diagram after diagram trying to connect things to solve this dilemma. He became so engrossed he didn’t realize someone entered his room.

“Lazarus? What are the odds?” Roman whistled. “Now I get why you blew up geez what was the life before this?”

Lazarus turned around startled but then smirks. “My my Roman what are the odds, but if you must know I was framed and hanged.”

“Oof that is awful on the neck. Anyways now that I know it’s you made any progress?”

“No I haven’t Roman just like the other time, what about you?”

“Eh besides maybe something that caught my eye on some old tablet in a museum in this world nothing much.”

Lazarus sighs making the whiteboard disappear and sits on his bed. “Well any way you could get Thomas to return to that museum?”

“I’ve been trying actually that was the start of the arguement. I mean the museum is better then going to a family gathering with the worst people in Thomas’s family but going is the right thing. Gods I realize why you hate Patton now.” Roman falls back and lays on Lazarus bed next to the sitting man.

“Well to the next life then since we obviously won’t make any headway this one.” Lazarus sighs now laying next to Roman.

“Say since that is most likely the truth, what do you think we’ll be in the next one?”

“Maybe women who live on the streets.”

“I think we’ll be kings again.”

“You just miss having a castle.”

“Shut up.”

“Anyways you should leave don’t want to ruin what you got.” Lazarus sighs sitting up.

Roman gets up sighing. “Fine I’ll be back later on Laz.”

…….

Deceit was summoned and that made his slightly off balance. Roman caught him before he could fall or say something.

Roman puts his finger to his lips. “Shush Thomas doesn’t know we’re walking about. He snuck out of the family gathering and went to the museum, so let’s go find that tablet.”

Deceit nods following behind Roman.

Not long they stumble upon a massive tablet in a large room devoid of anything else.

Lazarus cracks his knuckles. “Ok this looks promising, oh I haven’t seen this language in ages.” He summons a notebook and begins to write.

………

Hours go by as the two begin to compile notes and theories. They don’t notice the small crowd of people watching them in amazement or Thomas looking on in horror as the sheer fact others can see his sides is hitting him like a brick.

“Now Lazarus what are the chances that this isn’t just a younger version of the tablet we saw before?” Roman sighs thumbing through his notes.

“Even if it was a younger version this version isn’t in pieces and on top of that it has more information that we can use. Granted it seems really repetitive. Is it just me or it says reincarnation well over a hundred times.” Lazarus huffs.

Roman groans covering his face. “Lazarus I figured it out, it’s just a piece on…”

“Roman just stop please I don’t want you to finish that phrase.” Lazarus throws his notes up in frustrated exhaustion. “Well this was just another dead end.”

Roman nods sinking till he is sitting down surrounded by the scattered papers of there collective notes. “Well we always have the next life.”

“Don’t remind me.” Lazarus sighs snapping his fingers and the mess disappears in an instant. He looks around finally noticing the crowd and Thomas. “Well this is just a fuckkng cherry on top of the fuck you sundae.”

Roman looks over and looks slightly shocked. “Well shit, uh code fade.”

Lazarus nods sinking out, and Roman quickly follows suit.

……..

Thomas was pacing his living room. “People saw you. They actually saw you guys. How??? And what were you doing?”

Roman sighs. “Finding another dead end, and I mean Thomas we can interact with the real world what makes you think others can’t see us.”

Thomas blinks. “Well I mean.”

“Also the fact that the majority of us tend to only show up when needed so it wouldn’t have come into play. So at this point it was a miscalculation on our part.” Roman shrugs.

“You act as if you’ve done this before.” Logan says slowly.

“Never said I haven’t, eh it’s a long story that you won’t believe so I won’t share. It gets more frustrating everytime I have to go over this story, so let’s just leave it at I’m sorry won’t happen again, and la-Deceit was right you needed things to yourself and now you feel better well for the most part.” Roman sighs sinking out.

Thomas looks down relaying what he was told.

The others look at each other trying to comprehend what has happened.


	17. After anti party

Deceit collapsed in his room as his legs melted together to one long snake tail. Not only did they fail to teach Thomas a lesson that will help him, his tail felt like it was on fire being forced to disguise themselves as legs. “Don’t even try Roman I’m not in the mood.”

Roman sighed as he stepped back letting Deceit stretch his tail as he face planted on his bed. “Geez Laz you ok?”

“My tail feels like it is on fire and being pulled apart, so that’s a hard no.” Deceit groaned as the pain echoed.

“Yeah no more appearances anytime soon because I hate seeing you in pain.” Roman sighs laying next to Deceit. “But good news nobody will be barging into our room anytime soon so we have alone time. Want a massage?”

Deceit turns his head to stare at Roman. “My lovely husband you are a god.”

“Oh honey I’m merely the prince who fell in love with my cute monster.” Roman says sitting up and straddling Lazarus to begin the lengthy massage.

…….

Virgil nearly jumped out of his skin hearing moans and groans coming from Roman’s room. What the fuck, what the fuck, WHAT THE FUCK. He promised Patton to deliver cookies to help cheer up Roman but the noises. Just go in and out Virgil don’t ask questions. Stress relief and emotions can be solved by that. Yeah that’s it just put them on the floor and run.

Virgil opens the door and let’s out a scream that would triumph Roman’s in a heartbeat. “DECEIT DECEIT DECEIT.” He drops the plate of cookies and darts downstairs.

……

Deceit instinctively curled his tail which coiled around Roman who was trying to calm his now panicking husband. “Lazarus Laz please calm down Virgil probably things we’re fucking.”

Deceit who is now crying after being scared and having flashbacks to malice yelling at him is unreachable. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.”

Roman who is now stuck just continues to whisper sweet nothings and with his free arm rubbing circles into Deceit’s tail.

It takes an hour to calm down Deceit who now exhausted passed out on their shared bed.

….

Roman now free and absolutely pissed off that Virgil entered without knocking no less. He stormed downstairs where he was met with the three sides getting ready to storm his room.

“WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING.” Roman shouted startling the three. “Do you have any idea what kind of panic you threw Laz into he has PTSD from malice you ass Virgil, and what is with the armor and broom he didnt do anything wrong I was giving him a massage because he was so paranoid that you would hurt him if you found out his legs were really a tail.”

“Well he’s Deceit Roman he is just lying to you.” Virgil hisses back.

“LYING TO ME.” Roman shouts growing angrier. “Virgil we’ve been together over 10 years and married for over 5 years I highly doubt he was faking when he nearly collaspe from pain when he returned to his tail from legs.”

Virgil shrunk back.

“You guys are married why weren’t we invited to the wedding?” Patton asked

“I don’t know Patton maybe your reactions to Deceit during the trial and well now explains that you didnt even let him say his side without calling him edgy or singling out the fact he is just a liar. He is Thomas’s self preservation his job is to make sure Thomas doesn’t burn himself out or hurt himself.” Roman huffs. “Just leave us alone you already got your way Patton, and Virgil you already hurt Deceit enough today so just shut up.”

Virgil looked down and Patton looked away.

“When Deceit is feeling better may I examine his tail?” Logan says trying to relax Roman.

“Yes only because you did nothing wrong Logan thank you for being calm.” Roman says rushing back to there room.


	18. You've gotten everything you wanted yet you still take more

Deceit shivered huddled in his room. Thomas kept pushing his other side further and further away thanks to Virgil saying he was one of them, which was true, but he then used that to say that they couldn’t be redeemed and would only harm him in the future.

Of course Remus was safe since he existed in the creativity as did Roman. The other well Deceit didn’t know, and he was too cold and tired to even check. Being part cold blooded was not in his favor and he couldn’t move or fix his room. His room continued to move farther away from the center and that means no power, no warmth, and no light.

The old tattered blanket he managed to steal from Virgil was the only thing that kept him warm. He couldn’t stop shaking from the cold and he see ice begin to form across his door. Soon his room will be cased in case and he’ll cease to function just what he wanted.

Why would Virgil do this to them he made one mistake. Well he guessed that was enough for him to pull his nuclear option. Cast the others out so he can stay pure on the light side.

He let out a pathetic whimper as exhaustion began to take over and his thoughts grew sluggish. He knew if he closed his eyes he wouldn’t wake up. He was scared.

Maybe sides get something better on the other side, or maybe hell will be warmer he wouldn’t mind something warm even if he is dammed.

……..

Deceit woke up surprisingly in a warm room with light. He was still freezing and er standing. His eyes adjusting to the light finally able to focus. His tongue was heavy and he couldn’t speak.

“Deceit we need your input Thomas actually has a good reason to lie.” Logan says adjusting his glasses.

Virgil smirks. “What’s wrong snake face can’t do your job.”

Deceit begins to have a severe coughing fit and when he is done he wipes red off his lips. “P-please.” His voice is barely a whisper as the guise of his normal look fades away to show a broken man his scales are cracked and bleeding his human skin is grey his mouth is smeared in red. His clothes are torn and he looks like he hasn’t eaten in weeks. “J-just let me stay I-in the w-w-warm.” He sways and Roman barely catches him.

Roman goes pale. “He is like ice.”

Virgil gulps and his skin goes white. “He is partially cold blooded.”

Logan’s eyes widen. “He’s what? Patton get the heated blankets.” He commands and Patton returns with a large pile of blankets.

Roman wraps Deceit in a blanket and turns on the heat. “Come on Deceit please tell me Remus was wrong. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Deceit can barely whisper.“ Wasn’t you.”

Roman watches Deceit tears blocking his vision as he watches the snake fall asleep.

…….

Due to Thomas attempting to summon Deceit, and the sides now telling Thomas it’s ok to lie Deceit is finally recovering slowly. He can’t walk and he can barely sit up on his own.

“Good morning Dee how are you doing today?” Roman smiles entering Deceit’s room helping him sit up. “Your scales are getting much better and your tail is growing back.”

Deceit sighs. “You don’t have to fake being cheerful I know I’m a mess Roman. Just tell me how is my back doing?”

Roman drops his act. “You know you can smile for once but if you must know I see no improvement can you feel your legs yet.”

Deceit shakes his head sadly. “No I can’t but thanks for trying Roman.” He gives a small smile.

“Finally you know how long I’ve been waiting for a smile gosh you look so much better with one.” Roman huffs summoning a bowl of oatmeal. “Now do I have to feed you or do you want to whine and do it yourself.”

Deceit smiled again Roman was the only one who didn’t treat him with kid gloves. “Fine feed me princy I except a kiss afterword.”

Roman snickers. “Only for my serpent king.” He says kissing Deceit’s on his lips.

“You’re such a sap.” Deceit huffs.

Roman chuckles and they continue to chat as Deceit eats.

…….

Thomas summons all the sides and is startled to see Deceit in a wheelchair.

“Before you ask Thomas Deceit’s nerves were damaged severely due to the cold that he hasn’t regained the use of his legs yet but we are trying to get him on his feet again.” Logan sighs loudly as Patton giggles.

Deceit actually cracks a smile.“ You know teach I thought Roman was lying when he said you made puns often.”

“You should know you know when everyone lies Deceit.” Logan huffed.

Deceit began to cackle and Virgil snickered.

“I apology Logan but that was humorous.” Deceit sighs. “But I do have something to say, Thomas you need to stop telling yourself your a bad.lerson when you do things for yourself you’re not a robot you need to take care of yourself.”

Thomas “but I’m letting down my friends.”

Deceit frowned and sank out knowing that the conversation will go in circles again because Patton and Virgil will convince Thomas that helping his friends is more important then taking care of himself.


	19. Unexpected

When Thomas was a teenager nobody expected a new side to appear but he did. A little child barely three stumbled out of the room, Virgil paid no mind because he didn’t care and god forbid he found him.

Remus however picked up the little side realizing that he would never be accepted with the main three. The poor kid appeared to be half snake he even had a cute little tail, and a nasty bite when Remus stuck his finger in his mouth. Half the kids hair was gone due to the scales and he even had an adorable snake eye.

“Hey there little guy how about I kill you some food.” Remus said already smitten.

The little snake kid huffed and smiled.

……

“Dad Dad you’re not looking.” The pouting 7 year old snake kid waved his six arms annoyed they were new and he was still trying to get used to them.

Remus wrangling a raccoon because they tried to take his food looks up. “Oh?”

“Look what I can do.” He shifts and turns into a copy of Remus. “I’m you dad.” He giggles then sneezes and returns to normal.

Remus had a sparkle in his eye. “That’s amazing you little snaggle tooth now do the annoying dark emo.”

The young one nodded and they started to play again.

…..

Remus stood outside of well he was calling himself Deceit now after what happened. “Hey la- Deceit I brought you some steak bleeding just like you like it.” He wasn’t good at the whole comfort thing but damnit Deceit was his responsibility his only responsibility and he didn’t want to be a fuck up at everything.

Deceit waved one of his hands and the door slammed, leaving Remus alone in the dark hallways. It was times like this he wondered if his brother would even know how to help him. Well he would have to know to start with and he didn’t feel like that would help anything.

…..

Remus watched as Deceit took the hits, first it was making the mistake of disguising as Patton which he didn’t even really try at, he just wanted to meet the host. Anxiety had it out for him from the start he never liked him even though he did nothing wrong. Then came the trial and Remus nearly came at Patton with his morning star, but he knew that wouldn’t solve anything.

After revealing himself things didn’t really change Deceit was just still in that hole refusing any sort of comfort.

…..

A soft knock on Deceit’s door got his attention. “How many times do I have to tell you Remus I’m busy.”

A awkward cough and it was Roman. “I’m not my brother Deceit, I just wanted to come by and say thanks for trying I should of said this sooner before my brother got involved.”

Deceit turned around and looked shocked. “That’s a shocker did Remus put you up to this, he’s always trying to fix my mistakes. I know I shouldn’t have went against Patton ok I get it I don’t need your pity Roman.”

Roman looked genuinely confused. “Why would Remus ask me to cheer you up let alone actually attempt to fix any sort of mistake. Are you sure you’re talking about Remus.”

Deceit blinked. “I’m surprised Virgil didn’t tell you, doesn’t matter now. ” he turns and gets back to work. “Thanks or whatever tell Remus I’ll be out for dinner.”

Roman left with confusion and a message he gave to his brother as he left.

……

“Remus this is suppose to be a Father’s Day video why are you even here?” Patton said smiling but with a hate filled stare.

“For a dad character you haven’t raised anyone Patton.” Remus retorted.

Patton scoffed. “Of course I have and we have a nice family here.”

Remus smirks and summons a thick binder bursting with photos. “I can top you mr farter.”

Roman gives a heavy sigh along with Logan who just looks away.

Thomas is actually curious.

Remus is already pulling a few photos out and shoving them into Patton’s face. “Lookie lookie this is Dee’s first time in the mindscape, and this is the first time he summoned his own pet and this one is the first time he summoned his own clothes oh oh this is the first time he shed he was not a happy camper….” Remus keeps going as he goes throught the photo book to a stunned audience until a loud hiss interrupted everyone.

“DAD STOP IT.” It was Deceit who took the book his human half of his face was a bright red. “You have to stop with the photo album, its embarrassing.” He hisses again as Remus messes up his hair knocking off his hat.

“Well I do have a job after all and I think I did it well.” Remus chuckles

“Hold up hold up hold up, Remus you raised Deceit? When did this happen?” Roman and Patton yelled.

Remus waves them off summoning a deodorant to snack on “eh Deceit formed when Thomas was a teenager.”

Another loud yell echoed through causing Deceit to sink out due to the loud noise.


End file.
